


sweet as a strawberry

by planetundersiege



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [7]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: 24 hour fic challenge, Drabble, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fluff, Other, Post-Canon, Strawberries, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: He had gone back to Katolis, and Kazi had decided to follow, them wanting to see his home like he had seen theirs.
Relationships: Gren/Kazi (The Dragon Prince)
Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846270
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	sweet as a strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> 24 hour fic challenge. Prompt: Strawberries

Gren had enjoyed his stay in Xadia, all of it. The people, the places, the plants and creatures and the food. It had been like exploring an entirely new part of the world, and the best part was that he got to do it with Kazi, his new partner, that also so happened to be an elf. And they knew about all the best places to see and had taken him to all of them. It had been extremely fun, to just spend some time and have fun like a couple, instead of being part of the military.

But now the vacation was over and he had gone back to Katolis, and Kazi had decided to follow, them wanting to see his home like he had seen theirs.

And so far, they had loved Katolis. All the plants and creatures were so new to them. And Gren had actually been confused when Kazi had happily squealed like a child and pointed at a cow, saying that the animal looked so weird but pretty.

But the funniest part was when they tried strawberries for the first time, right out of the royal garden, a treat from king Ezran. They had stared at the red berry and eaten one half scaredly at first, and it had then ended in them eating up the entire garden.   
  
“Kazi, are you okay?”

“Gren, this is the most delicious berry I have ever eaten and we need to bring them over the Xadian border, right now.”


End file.
